themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 1
Episode 1 of Sgt Frog Abridged is the pilot of the series. It introduces Keroro, the Hinata family, and a few other minor characters. Episode Summary We are introduced to the batshit world of the Hinata family, which has just been hijacked by an alien invader. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Sergeant Keroro - Mugiwara Yoshi *Natsumi Hinata - LillyLivers *Fuyuki Hinata - ThornBrain *Todd Sirkowski - ThornBrain *Lesbo #1 - Mugiwara Yoshi *Lesbo #2 - ThornBrain *HQ - TheSmashBro Other Voices *Kululu - Jpace92 (Credited as "And a hearty laugh by Jpace92") *Private Tamama - ThornBrain (Uncredited, Post-Credits) Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 1A/1B Music Used *"Noise Track" - Chriddof - [http://www.mediafire.com/?d6tdkb1dwhsqrqr mrs egg] - Opening static *"Tekno Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"Alphen10000" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General Background Music *"The Lonely Man" - The Incredible Hulk OST - Saburo crying *"Escape Velocity 127" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Keroro interrogates Natsumi *"Feroro Fresh" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Fuyuki wants Keroro to be his friend *"Todd's Toilets" - ThornBrain and BigTUnit1 - Post-Credits jingle for Todd's Toilets Development Notes The original Episode 1 was officially retconned on June 24, 2011. The team stated on their podcast that the remake would be made in July, but they had actually written and completed the entire episode before the end of June. It was released as a surprise on June 30. Post-Credits *Part 1: A jingle plays for Todd's Toilets, using the same picture used in the original Episode 1. *Part 2: A worried Tamama pines for Keroro. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callforwards *To tie in with the revamp of the pilot, Thorn hid five albums in the background of artists either developing a new style or making a good album after a series of mediocre albums: **Elvis Costello's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Ransom National Ransom] is on the box above the bookshelf when Fuyuki and Natsumi tie up Keroro. **Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dig,_Lazarus,_Dig!!! Dig, Lazarus, Dig!!!] is in the wall beside Keroro when he catches Natsumi in the rope trap. **Devo's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Something_for_Everybody_(Devo_album) Something for Everybody] is behind Natsumi immediately after. **R.E.M.'s [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accelerate_%28R.E.M._album%29 Accelerate] is on the wall when Fuyuki enters the house. **Sparks' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lil%27_Beethoven Lil' Beethoven] is in the window beside Aki as she holds Keroro in her breasts. *The opening makes several hints that the continuity from the original Episodes 1 and 2 has been erased: **It begins with the very same clip of the Narrator saying, "In the skies above the quiet suburbs of modern-day Ja-", before the "signal" goes haywire. **Images from the original Episodes 1 and 2 appear and immediately dissolve away. **Future Kululu is heard laughing maniacally. The writers claim that his actions in the past changed the continuity from SFA1R, explaining why it and SFA2R were so different from Episode 3. This marks SFA1R and SFA2R as an alternate timeline. *The new canon SFA1 establishes a few jokes that would become running gags: **Fuyuki describes Keroro as looking "more like a house maid", foreshadowing his future interest in cleaning their house. **Todd's Toilets' address starts with the numbers "4, 4-". ***The blimp crashes immediately after Todd says the two numbers, foreshadowing the numerals' significance. **Keroro being a generally mean/abusive friend. **Keroro speaking Spanish, particularly saying "Ai coño!", which means "Oh fuck!". **The Lesbo's uncomfortable behavior around Natsumi. **Lesbo #1's trademark squeal. **Saburo being ignored. **Serious Keroro ("What do you call a girl dangling by her legs?"). **Keroro's laziness and lack of motivation to do his job (*Struggling to get up* "...I don't feel like it..." || "I can't have you messing with my plans! Plan. Orders..."). **Natsumi's hidden interest in bondage and rape (Natsumi: "That thing broke into our home, captured me and tied me up. And you want to be its friend." Fuyuki: "Don't you too, Natsumi?" Natsumi: "...Kinda..."). This was dropped by Season 2. **Tamama omits Dororo in his list of people to whom he's lost contact, beginning the string of Dororo's problems and relationship issues. *Todd of Todd's Toilets (one of the few carry-overs from the original SFA1) has been upgraded to a running gag in the episode, appearing frequently in a hot air balloon and advertising his toilet store, only for the balloon to crash or explode. **The advertisement in the Post-Credits was also upgraded to a jingle. *Instead of the Keronian Army leaving due to Fuyuki's mishandling of the Kero Ball, HQ actually intended to maroon Keroro's platoon on Earth. Episode 9 and Episode 10 would further establish HQ's general disdain for Keroro. *Tamama's closing line "I can't find my ass" was one of Yoshi's bloopers from the second Gag Reel. Other Jokes and References *The theme to Vorhias' The Audio Logs of Dr. Squid gets caught in the "interference" in the opening. *Right before Keroro wakes up, a heavily processed voice can be heard saying "Incoming message from The Big Giant-", a reference to 90's sitcom 3rd Rock from the Sun. *Fuyuki being unable to remember getting dressed is a joke about him seemingly getting dressed between discovering Keroro and tying him up. *LillyLivers read "SON OF A BITCH" how she imagined Yoshi would read it. Reception The episode received 52 "likes", 3 "dislikes" and 24 "favorites" in its first week. Most viewers enjoyed the episode and thought it was much better than the original, though a small minority thought the opposite. Over time, with SFA1R being quietly forgotten, the video has gone on to be the most-viewed and liked of the episodes; as of August 10, 2013, it had 770 likes, 39 dislikes, and 468 favourites - as of August 14, 2016, it has 1488 likes and 62 dislikes. April Fool's 2013 The episode was redubbed for April Fool's 2013, titled Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 1 Remastered, with all of the characters switching voices. Aside from two improvs by Travis and one improvised song by Lilly, the script remains intact. Yoshi and Thorn originally came up with the idea in August 2010, shortly after the release of SFA3R, and the initial intent was to redub 3R this way and possibly 1R and 2R. Voices (First name is the character; second name is the voice they were given) *Keroro -> Tamama *Natsumi -> Fuyuki *Fuyuki -> Keroro *Todd -> Aki *Lesbo #1 -> Pururu *Lesbo #2 -> Birdy *Aki -> Giroro *HQ -> Natsumi Travis also voices Raiden singing in place of the Saburo piano music. Additional Trivia *TheMidnightFrogs disowned and retconned the original Episode 1 from February 2010. This article is of the June 2011 remake, which establishes the continuity seen from Episode 4 onward, based on the actions of Kululu as hinted in Episode 10. Because the original episode was disowned, the new Episode 1 completely replaces it in the timeline. This also means that series running gags that appear in this video should be considered as being established here. **Yoshi and Thorn wanted to remake Episode 1R since as early as Episode 3R. Their writing style, as well as writing staff, had changed considerably. In turn, SFA1R bared little resemblance to SFA3R, and very few of the gags and character personalities had carried over, leading Yoshi to describe SFA1R as a "failed experiment". *''Todd's Toilets'' and Lesbo #1's squeal are the only two jokes that carried over from the original video. Todd was promoted to a running gag throughout the episode, then later the series. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes Category:Remakes